


Legends Never Regret

by lissara22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, at the end of season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissara22/pseuds/lissara22
Summary: Леви не жалел о том, что выбрал Армина. Он разучился жалеть о чем-либо еще давным-давно. Варианты были: разучиться или умереть от сокрушающего чувства вины. От бесконечного «а что если бы» и «а вдруг». Он предпочел первое. Все сомнения — до того, как выбор сделан, после же — только движение вперед.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi & Hange Zoë
Kudos: 2





	Legends Never Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Третий сезон вызвал у меня огромное желание покомфортить Леви. Правда, проблема в том, что у него не осталось людей, которые могли бы его покомфортить, так что пришлось слегка изощриться. Я не уверена, что это называется комфортом :D  
> Я честно старалась никого не оосить.
> 
> OST: Against The Current - Legends Never Die

_Legends never die_  
_They're written down in eternity_  
_But you'll never see the price it costs_  
_The scars collected all their lives_  
_When everything's lost_  
_They pick up their hearts and avenge defeat_

Леви не жалел о том, что выбрал Армина. Он разучился жалеть о чем-либо еще давным-давно. Варианты были: разучиться или умереть от сокрушающего чувства вины. От бесконечного «а что если бы» и «а вдруг». Он предпочел первое. Все сомнения — до того, как выбор сделан, после же — только движение вперед.

Те несколько мгновений, когда сожаление накрыло его с головой — сожаление даже не о каком-то сознательном выборе, а о том, что он ненадолго замешкался, — едва не уничтожили его. Он смотрел вслед вырванному из его рук врагу, и мысль о том, что он должен был отомстить за смерть всех разведчиков и _не смог_ , что он _подвел_ их всех, еще даже не успела толком сформироваться, а Леви уже понял, что если позволит ей, то ляжет и умрет прямо на этом самом месте.

Он еще никогда не был так рад видеть перед собой столько титанов. Возможность отвлечься на их убийство, отключить мозг и позволить телу делать то, к чему оно было лучше всего приспособлено, вероятно, спасла ему жизнь — или хотя бы рассудок.

К тому моменту, как он стоял на стене, оставив за спиной лишь гору испаряющихся трупов, ни сожалению, ни вине уже не было места в его мыслях. Их полностью вытеснили ярость и _стремление_. Леви не мог изменить прошлое, но он, черт возьми, был твердо намерен повлиять на будущее. И на ближайшее будущее одного конкретного ублюдка в особенности.

Однако с этим пришлось повременить. Как бы ни важна была месть, спасение жизни — важнее.

Пройдя через муки выбора между Эрвином и Армином, Леви упустил шанс догнать врага, но больше не мог позволить себе сомнений. Оставалось лишь идти вперед — разгадать тайну подвала, а затем готовиться к новой встрече.

Но для начала у него было еще одно дело.

Пока Ханджи и Эрен с головой нырнули в дневниковые записи Гриши Йегера, Леви, который никогда не был усидчивым читателем, поднялся из подвала на улицу. Он знал, что везти тело Эрвина обратно за стену Роза не имеет смысла. Это их только задержит, да и сам Эрвин наверняка предпочел бы остаться здесь, среди солдат, которых повел в последний безнадежный бой.

И все же позволить ему гнить в каком-то случайном доме Леви тоже не мог. Тем более что до темноты, когда они смогут покинуть Шиганшину, осталось еще несколько часов, а все насущные дела были розданы другим: Конни и Жан обыскивали трупы в поисках целых лезвий и наполняли пустые баллоны газом, Флок кормил лошадей.

Леви поднял голову к небу.

В воздухе вновь кружились первые снежинки.

За его спиной послышались тихие, почти бесшумные шаги, и он, не оборачиваясь, обратился к Микасе:

— Где здесь можно взять лопату?

— Я покажу, — ответила она после секундной заминки.

Больше они не проронили ни слова. Найдя для него лопату, Микаса так же молча последовала за ним к дому, где он оставил тело Эрвина, и помогла Леви вынести его наружу. В городе хоронить его было по сути негде, лишний раз смотреть на размазанные в кашу трупы разведчиков у Леви не было никакого желания, а титаны могли явиться с любой стороны, поэтому он решительно направился к внешним воротам Шиганшины.

В конце концов, это было символично — похоронить Эрвина за третьей стеной, там, куда он всю жизнь стремился.

Микаса помогла ему взобраться с телом и лопатой на стену и лишь там коротко уронила:

— Я послежу, чтобы не было титанов.

Леви кивнул.

На землю он спустился один и, скинув плащ Разведотряда, принялся за дело.

Копать могилы ему не доводилось еще ни разу. Тела погибших солдат либо возвращали за стены, где ими занимался кто-нибудь другой, либо, если ситуация не позволяла, просто оставляли за спиной. Ему не удалось сделать это даже для Фарлана и Изабель.

В кармане куртки отчетливо ощущалась нашивка, которую Леви содрал с формы Эрвина, — еще одна в его коллекцию. Привыкшие к нагрузке руки запомнили последовательность действий и теперь работали быстро и четко, как механизм.

К тому времени, как Леви закончил, уже практически стемнело. Легкий снегопад прекратился, не оставив после себя и следа.

Они с Микасой спустили тело Эрвина со стены, уложили в неглубокую могилу, и Леви засыпал его землей. Они по-прежнему молчали, но прежде чем вернуться в отвоеванную Шиганшину, Леви опустил руку на плечо Микасы и на миг крепко сжал.

Лопата так и осталась лежать возле свежей могилы.

Ночью они тронулись в обратный путь.

* * *

Единственное, что чувствовал Леви через неделю после возвращения, — это усталость. Даже не столько усталость, сколько отвратительное, практически въевшееся в кости изнеможение.

После поездки в столицу и присутствия на всех совещаниях и обсуждениях открывшихся тайн мира Леви ждала бесконечная бумажная работа. Конечно, они с Ханджи честно разделили пополам отчеты об успехе миссии, доклады о произошедших событиях и обо всех погибших, а также соболезнующие письма их родным, но дел все равно было по горло. Другие выжившие разведчики попеременно изображали героев на публике и несли вахту на стене Роза, убивая вертикальным тараном приблизившихся титанов, но Леви и Ханджи выползали из кабинетов разве что поесть.

Рука Леви никогда не уставала от меча так, как от заполнения бланков. Его задница, казалось, навсегда приняла форму стула, глазные мышцы болели от необходимости всматриваться в крошечные буквы, а сами глаза жгло так, будто в них насыпали песка. Легкая мигрень почти не прекращалась, а если чему и уступала место, то только звону в ушах.

Кроме того, Леви практически не спал. Как бы хорошо он ни контролировал свои мысли в бодрствующем состоянии, над подсознанием он был не властен. Если ему удавалось подремать хотя бы четыре часа подряд, он считал это удачей. Обычно же его подбрасывало от малейшего шума или кошмарного сна-воспоминания намного раньше. Спустя пару дней он даже перестал ложиться в постель и просто дремал в кресле, откинув голову на спинку.

Только к середине второй недели Леви увидел свет в конце туннеля. Стопка бумаг медленно, но верно истончалась. Вечером он принял твердое решение покончить с работой сегодня же, даже если вообще не удастся прилечь, но в этот момент раздался стук в дверь.

Леви разочарованно и вместе с тем облегченно откинулся на стуле, разогнув спину.

— Войдите, — ответил он.

На пороге стояла Ханджи с бутылкой и парой стаканов в руках. Ее слегка пошатывало, так что бутылка для нее явно была не первая.

Леви скептически приподнял бровь.

Их и раньше сложно было назвать закадычными друзьями, но в последнее время они вообще почти не разговаривали, и не только потому, что не виделись. Ханджи жалела о его решении за них обоих. Теперь, когда она обращалась к нему, Леви слышал в ее голосе какой-то новый оттенок — не упрек и не обвинение, но что-то другое, едва заметное.

Иногда он гадал, сколько времени должно пройти со смерти Эрвина, чтобы эта нотка исчезла. И исчезнет ли она вообще когда-нибудь.

— О, ты еще не закончил, — ровным голосом заметила Ханджи. — Я вот днем управилась.

— И с тех пор развлекаешься? — уточнил Леви.

Ханджи неопределенно махнула рукой и, захлопнув за собой дверь, подошла к нему. Бутылка опустилась на стол с таким грохотом, что Леви удивился, как она не разбилась. На всякий случай он отодвинул все бумаги на дальний край, причем один лист ему пришлось достать из-под стакана — к счастью, чистого.

— Я посидела с друзьями из Гарнизона, — запоздало и немного невнятно объяснила Ханджи. — Вернее, со знакомыми. Поскольку, ну знаешь, — она отрывисто, как-то яростно пожала плечами, — все мои настоящие друзья были в Разведке. И они сейчас недоступны.

Леви промолчал.

Ханджи по-хозяйски пододвинула к себе второй стул и уселась. Взяла бутылку и наклонила ее горлышком в сторону Леви.

— Что скажешь?

— Что это изменит? — спросил он.

Юность в Подземном Городе научила его тому, что пьяные люди уязвимы — их легко обмануть, обокрасть или избить. К тому же алкоголь вызывает зависимость, а у него и так уже была зависимость от еды и воды. Не хватало только тратить деньги на выпивку или сигареты.

Разумеется, Леви пробовал алкоголь, и даже крепкий, и даже не раз, однако эти случаи можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Он мог пригубить вино или пиво, когда наливали всем в компании, но предпочитал чай. А напиваться с горя… что ж, ярость и действия всегда помогали ему куда лучше.

Ханджи тяжело вздохнула и поставила бутылку обратно на стол.

— Пьют не для того, чтобы что-нибудь изменить.

— Очевидно, — вставил Леви.

Проигнорировав его, она упрямо продолжила:

— Понятное дело, что никого этим не вернешь. Никому не отомстишь. Если не хочешь пить за погибших, давай выпьем за победу. Мы отвоевали Шиганшину — нет, целую стену! Мы за день узнали больше, чем поколения разведчиков до нас. Мы… мы заслужили, черт возьми!

Ханджи ударила по столу кулаком. Стоящие рядом стаканы стеклянно звякнули друг об друга.

Леви никак не отреагировал.

Она снова вздохнула, успокаиваясь, потерла лоб и поправила очки. Потом сердито уставилась на него и заявила:

— Ладно, скажу честно. — Ханджи оперлась локтями на стол и наклонилась ближе к Леви, разглядывая его лицо. — Ты паршиво выглядишь. Видно, что ты уже неделю нормально не спал. Вот зачем еще иногда пьют — вырубаешься почти без снов.

В ответ Леви насмешливо посмотрел на нее.

— Ты сейчас пропагандируешь мне выпивку как лекарство для здорового сна?

— Отстань, — вяло огрызнулась Ханджи. — Слушай, меня там не было. Я не видела, как две сотни человек размазало по земле кровавым фаршем. Я не видела, как Эрвин повел убиваться насмерть толпу новобранцев. Мне не пришлось… — Она осеклась и покачала головой. Леви сжал губы, поняв, о чем она хотела сказать. Ханджи вновь подняла взгляд. — Но я видела Флока. Жан и Конни говорят, что он кричит каждую ночь.

Леви последний раз кричал во сне лет в десять. Не то чтобы он осуждает.

Внезапно Ханджи издала странный звук — как будто одновременно сглотнула и всхлипнула.

— Я видела Моблита, — дрогнувшим голосом произнесла она. — Он толкнул меня в колодец, а сам… он… он же всегда выдергивал меня из рук титанов. И до самого конца он в первую очередь думал… — Она коснулась пальцами повязки на глазу, но сразу же встрепенулась и выдавила из себя жалкую улыбку. — Что-то я совсем расклеилась, да?

— Ты просто пьяна, — спокойно отозвался Леви.

— Уже не очень, — призналась Ханджи. — Выпей со мной, а? Я… Леви, ты мой последний друг, понимаешь? Я не знаю, что со мной будет, если ты…

Леви цокнул языком, взял стоящую на столе бутылку и перевернул так, чтобы на этикетку упало немного света. Разочарованно поморщился, но все-таки принялся откручивать крышку.

— Ничего с тобой не случится, очкастая, — проворчал он. — Будешь и дальше строить новичков, гоняться за титанами и капать на мозги — только уже кому-нибудь другому.

Он придвинул к себе оба стакана и щедро плеснул в первый. В воздухе сразу разлился густой, резкий запах виски, который напомнил Леви о Кенни. Тот всегда держал под рукой бутылку-другую, и каждый раз, когда он наклонялся к Леви, чтобы втолковать ему очередную прописную истину о том, как нужно держать нож или кому не стоит доверять, Леви окутывало смрадное облако его хорошенько проспиртованного дыхания.

Леви отогнал воспоминания и перешел ко второму стакану, пытаясь дышать через рот. Помогало не очень. Он вновь крепко закрутил крышку на бутылке — на всякий случай, — придвинул один стакан к Ханджи и приглашающе кивнул. Она до сих пор выглядела слегка ошеломленной, как будто не ждала, что он согласится, однако медлить не стала.

Кивнув друг другу, они одновременно поднесли стаканы к губам. Обжигающий колючий виски царапнул Леви горло, с непривычки чуть не заставил закашляться, огнем разлился в груди и животе. Леви запоздало вспомнил, что за сегодня он толком ничего не съел. Впрочем, сейчас беспокоиться об этом было уже поздно.

Они пили молча. Без дурацких тостов, без разговоров по душам, без слез и криков.

Когда у кого-нибудь из них пустел стакан, Леви наполнял его снова — поначалу твердой, потом чуть дрожащей рукой.

С каждым глотком он чувствовал, как у него внутри медленно распутывается какой-то тугой узел, о существовании которого он и не подозревал, как постепенно опадают барьеры — не барьеры самообладания, но другие, не позволявшие ему ни на секунду расслабиться. С каждым глотком он чувствовал, как из его тела уходит застарелое, скопившееся в мышцах напряжение, как сердце начинает биться чаще, разгоняя по венам кровь.

Он чувствовал… облегчение.

Кажется, Леви правда начинал понимать, почему люди пьют.

* * *

Ханджи сдалась первой. Не потому что у Леви было больше опыта — как раз наоборот, — просто она до этого еще несколько часов проторчала с Гарнизоном. Вряд ли они там в шарады играли.

Когда Ханджи вытянулась на столе, бормоча что-то невразумительное и продолжая крепко сжимать в руке стакан, Леви поставил опустевшую бутылку на пол и решительно поднялся на ноги. Он тут же осознал, что это было довольно недальновидно с его стороны, и ухватился за край стола, когда голова пошла кругом, а мир опасно накренился.

Через несколько секунд ему удалось восстановить равновесие. Леви медленно выпрямился, не до конца доверяя своему телу, и обошел вокруг стола. Ханджи уже начала посапывать.

Леви несколько раз потыкал ее в плечо, но не дождался ответной реакции. С пятого раза ему удалось стащить ее со стула и, закинув ее руку себе на плечи, установить в вертикальном положении. Ханджи так и не захотела расставаться со стаканом, поэтому Леви пришлось отбирать его силой, и в процессе они лишь чудом не уронили его на пол.

— Твое счастье, иначе я бы заставил тебя утром все тут вылизать, — проворчал Леви.

Он покрепче вцепился в руку Ханджи, лежащую на его плечах, обнял ее за пояс и, заставляя ее кое-как переставлять ноги, поволок к двери в соседнюю комнату. Сам Леви тоже едва ли мог идти ровно, так что путешествие заняло намного больше времени, чем обычно.

— К-да т-мне тащишь? — сонно пробормотала Ханджи, повисшая на нем мертвым грузом.

Леви не ответил.

Добравшись до кровати, в которой он не ночевал уже почти неделю, Леви без особой нежности сгрузил на нее Ханджи и выпрямился. Она осталась лежать на спине, раскинув руки в стороны, а лицо ее освещала настолько блаженная улыбка, будто она видела во сне какой-то необычайно интересный подвид титанов.

Леви фыркнул, грубовато стащил с нее очки и пристроил их на тумбочке.

Неважно.

Он все равно собирался завтра менять простыни.

Без веса Ханджи на плечах идти было легче, но вот сохранять равновесие — намного сложнее. На обратном пути Леви то и дело вело в сторону, ноги и руки слушались плохо, будто принадлежали не ему, а мир перед глазами кружился, как при полете на приводе, только абсолютно неконтролируемом. В другой раз Леви бы это наверняка взбесило, но сейчас он по-прежнему чувствовал во всем теле только приятную расслабленность. Ему вообще ни до чего не было дела.

На пороге кабинета Леви оперся о косяк, еще раз глянул на Ханджи, которая мирно сопела и вроде бы не собиралась захлебываться рвотой, и прикрыл дверь в спальню. Затем обернулся и замер.

Единственным источником света в комнате была тускло горящая лампа на столе, и почти весь этот свет закрывала собой темная фигура. Это была девушка, невысокая даже по меркам Леви, и с теневой стороны можно было разглядеть разве что лежащий на ее плечах плащ с эмблемой Разведки и облитые янтарным сиянием рыжие волосы, окружающие ее голову как нимб.

— Петра… — одними губами произнес Леви.

Она все равно услышала — а может, почувствовала.

Оглянулась, подарила ему знакомую улыбку, небольшую, но теплую.

Она была без привода, но в солдатской форме. Леви захотелось проверить, на месте ли нашивка на левом кармане, которую он когда-то содрал собственными руками.

— Вы выглядите уставшим, — печально заметила Петра.

Леви несколько раз с силой моргнул, уперся рукой в стену и помотал головой.

Видение никуда не исчезло.

Она была мертва.

И все же она была здесь.

Да уж, настолько сильно он еще точно не напивался. Или дело в отсутствии сна?

Невольно усмехнувшись, Леви потер рукой лоб и рухнул в стоящее рядом кресло, так ничего ей и не ответив. Петра подошла ближе, скрестила руки на груди и наградила его осуждающим взглядом. Леви немногим людям позволил бы на себя так смотреть, но ей он разрешал это, даже когда она была еще жива. Вероятно, потому, что осуждения в этом взгляде на самом деле было едва ли на половину, а все остальное — неподдельное беспокойство.

— Вы как обычно совсем не думаете о себе.

— Что ж, кроме тебя никто не выражает желания написать за меня пару отчетов, — ответил Леви.

Петра грустно улыбнулась, как будто знала что-то, о чем он не догадывался.

Леви откинул голову на спинку кресла, разглядывая ее повнимательнее. Возможно, его зрение уже просто начинало сдавать от усталости и алкоголя, но в ее лице было нечто странное. Это все еще было лицо Петры, но каким-то образом он угадывал в нем почти забытые, мягкие черты матери и игриво-озорные — Изабель.

Словно в ответ на это открытие она вновь заговорила:

— Я знаю, что это тяжело. Спать. Просыпаться. Вставать. Но ты пытаешься.

— Я не пытаюсь, — механически отозвался Леви. — Просто делаю.

— Я знаю, — повторила она. — Я вижу. Ты отдаешь миру столько себя. Как в тебе еще осталось что-то, что можно отдавать? Как ты чувствуешь что-то, кроме боли? Откуда у тебя берутся силы идти вперед?

Леви молчал.

Ему требовалось прилагать настоящие усилия, чтобы держать глаза открытыми.

— Сильнейший воин человечества… — Она произнесла это не с восхищением или страхом, как другие. В ее голосе звучало страдание. — Но не потому, что ты убил больше всех титанов, и не потому, что ты не проигрываешь. Ты никогда не сдаешься. Не ждешь похвалы и утешений. Ты даже не ждешь, что кто-то оценит твою боль или хотя бы признает ее существование. Ты сам ее не признаешь. Просто хватаешь ее и превращаешь в силу. Вот откуда ты ее берешь.

И Леви сдался.

Крайняя степень изнеможения, беспощадный гул в голове, расслабленные алкоголем мышцы и эти слова… жестокие, прямые, бьющие в самую цель. Ему не хотелось это слушать. Возможно, ему необходимо было это услышать.

Все это было уже чересчур.

Поэтому — он наконец закрыл глаза и сдался. Отпустил. _Позволил_.

Позволил себе почувствовать.

Она этого хотела.

Ему почудилось, что его лба осторожно коснулись теплые губы.

— Я так тобой горжусь.

От нее пахло приторно-сладкими духами. Бесчисленными спасенными животными. Кожаными ремешками формы и заваркой его любимого чая.

Сознание Леви начало медленно, но верно заволакивать туманом.

— Спи спокойно, — велела она. Он уже едва ее слышал. — Я посторожу твой сон.

И почему-то он ей поверил.

* * *

Когда Леви проснулся, весь кабинет был залит солнечным светом. Тело затекло от неудобной позы, в голове слегка шумело, а привкус во рту стоял просто отвратительный. Однако Леви впервые за последние полторы недели проспал целую ночь, поэтому чувствовал себя почти что превосходно.

Поднявшись на ноги, он с хрустом потянулся и тут заметил на столе потухшую лампу.

Какая-то мысль настойчиво толкнулась в сознание.

Леви потер висок. Он не помнил ничего с того момента, как уложил Ханджи в кровать. Даже не помнил, как дошел до кресла.

Кажется, ему что-то приснилось. Что-то… хорошее. Или по-хорошему грустное?

Он правда не мог вспомнить. Но у него было такое ощущение, что сегодня ночью он расстался не только с усталостью.

Вздохнув, Леви выбросил все это из головы и отправился в душ. К тому времени, как он привел себя в порядок и заглянул в спальню, Ханджи еще до сих пор не проснулась. Она лежала на животе, свесив одну руку до самого пола и раскрыв рот. Леви чуть поморщился. Ему не нужно было подходить ближе, чтобы увидеть, как на подушке растекается лужица слюней.

Он бросил взгляд на незаполненные бумажки, лежащие на столе, и понял, что сегодня ему совершенно не хочется ими заниматься. Вместо этого он помыл стаканы, наполнил один из них водой и вместе с запиской «с тебя остальные отчеты» оставил его на тумбочке рядом с очками Ханджи. Потом прикрыл за собой дверь спальни и вытащил из шкафа форменный плащ.

На стене дежурили Конни и Саша. Вернее, Конни дежурил, а Саша, которой врачи по-прежнему запрещали какую-либо активность, видимо, просто составляла компанию.

Они одновременно вскочили на ноги и отдали ему честь. Отмахнувшись, Леви одним взглядом отпустил их прочь, и они послушно сбежали — возможно, совершать очередной рейд на кухню.

Титанов на горизонте не наблюдалось.

Леви уселся на ящик возле тарана и поднял голову к небу.

День был солнечный, хотя и прохладный. Здесь, на вершине стены, отчетливо чувствовался уже по-зимнему колючий ветер. Впрочем, Леви был ему даже рад: он как будто сдувал с него остатки сна и усталости, прочищал мысли и разгонял скопившуюся за время бумажной работы скуку.

Все утро его никто не тревожил, а вот вскоре после обеда опять загромыхали цепи платформы, поднимая кого-то на стену.

Это оказался Эрен — в гражданской одежде, но накинувший поверх зеленый плащ с эмблемой Разведотряда, а шею обмотавший нелепым синим шарфом. За последнюю неделю Леви уже который раз видел на нем этот шарф. Он надеялся, что Эрен, в отличие от Микасы, не станет носить его хотя бы во время битвы. Если на ее способностях это никак не отражалось, то Эрен и без шарфа прекрасно мог себя угробить. Что дальше — он волосы отрастит?

В руках у Эрена был поднос с чайником, чашкой и парой кусков хлеба. Он поставил его на ящик рядом с тем, на котором сидел Леви, и тут же сам принялся разливать чай. Леви отстраненно заметил, что до краев чашки он не долил — значит, помнил, как Леви привык ее держать.

Повисший в воздухе запах трав был знакомым.

— Командор Ханджи велела принести, — пояснил Эрен. — Она сказала, что это ваш любимый.

Леви недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Она живая?

— Ей уже лучше, — бесстрастно ответил Эрен.

В последнее время он вел себя довольно странно. Конечно, открывшаяся правда ударила по всем, но Эрена она задела в особенности. Может быть, потому что это были воспоминания его отца, может быть, потому что выяснилось, что жить ему осталось всего восемь лет, а может быть, потому что Эрен почти на все реагировал острее других.

Раньше Леви отчасти восхищало то, что Эрену, несмотря на все выпадающие ему испытания, удается сохранить свою открытость и эмоциональность. Не обрасти толстой непробиваемой шкурой.

Но в этот раз, похоже, его наконец-то доломало.

В нем не осталось даже ярости.

Признаться, это немного разочаровывало.

Когда Эрен уже отвернулся, собираясь уходить, Леви зачем-то окликнул его:

— Эй, Эрен.

Тот вопросительно обернулся.

У Леви было удивительно хорошее настроение.

Он оперся руками на ящик позади себя и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Ты ненавидишь меня?

— Что? — удивленно вытаращился Эрен, но вдруг понимающе улыбнулся. Лишь тень прежней улыбки, но уже хоть что-то. — Вы всегда будете спрашивать это после того, как выбьете мне несколько зубов?

— В прошлый раз зуб был всего один, — заметил Леви.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Эрен. — Они выросли через несколько минут.

Он выглядел куда более живым, чем минуту назад.

На самом деле Леви не собирался продолжать, но решил расшевелить его еще немного. В конце концов, это было такой же работой, как и сохранять Эрену жизнь.

— Я практически выбрал Эрвина. Нет, я _уже_ выбрал его.

Эрен сжал губы и ненадолго замолчал.

— Нет, — наконец серьезно ответил он. — Я вас понимаю. Командор Эрвин был вашим другом, как Армин — моим. Я тоже хотел вас ударить. Я… я бы попытался, если бы не Флок.

Леви невольно хмыкнул. Эрен тоже слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Они оба понимали, что Эрен вряд ли смог бы победить его, даже когда Леви был вымотан до предела — морального и физического, — тем более что Эрен и сам тогда едва стоял на ногах.

Вот насчет Микасы Леви не был так уверен.

— Наоборот, я хотел сказать спасибо. За… за то, что вы передумали.

— Я сделал это не ради тебя, сопляк.

Эрен насупился.

— Я знаю, — буркнул он. — Я просто… я просто хотел сказать, что понимаю. В смысле, чего вам это стоило.

Леви непонимающе нахмурился. Щеки Эрена слегка покраснели, и он отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Я бы не смог… отказаться от друга, — тем не менее продолжил он, тихо и смущенно. — Я не могу быть объективным. Я понимаю, как сложно не быть эгоистом.

Последние слова он произнес практически шепотом, но затем решительно посмотрел на Леви. Этот прямой честный взгляд породил в его груди какое-то странное чувство, какое-то давление — не то чтобы неприятное, но непривычное.

По правде говоря, Леви не знал, что ответить — да и надо ли?

Он перестал быть эгоистом так же давно, как и сожалеть о принятых решениях. Леви привык спасать чужие жизни, бороться за человечество, терять все на свете, а потом все равно подниматься и идти вперед — привык уже настолько, что стал воспринимать это как должное. А вслед за ним другие начали относиться к нему так же, начали ждать этого от него.

Выбор между тем, чего он хочет, и тем, что правильно, уже даже не стоял.

Обычно люди даже не замечали этого, как и он сам.

И уж точно не _ценили_.

Леви никогда не думал, что ему это нужно. Он и сейчас так не считал.

«Ты отдаешь миру столько себя».

Откуда взялась эта мысль?

Он покачал головой и, обхватив пальцами края чашки, поднес ее к губам. Ударивший в ладонь пар и скользнувший в горло горячий чай резко контрастировали с окружающим холодным воздухом, и Леви невольно поежился. По всему телу прокатилась волна мурашек. Он поставил чашку обратно на поднос и поплотнее закутался в плащ Разведотряда, хотя тот, конечно, не был предназначен для зимы. Скоро придется надевать что-нибудь потеплее.

— Вам холодно, сэр?

— Свободен, Эрен, — вместо ответа отозвался Леви.

Эрен шумно выдохнул, и вскоре послышались его удаляющиеся шаги. Леви даже не повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед.

Спустя пару мгновений шаги замерли, а потом вновь начали приближаться — да еще с такой скоростью, будто Эрен практически перешел на бег. Леви едва успел поднять глаза, как вдруг ему в лицо прилетело что-то мягкое, теплое и пахнущее хозяйственным мылом — и при этом, едва уловимо, Эреном. Пока он искал подходящую реакцию среди всех возможных вариантов, полностью застигнутый врасплох, Эрен несколько раз быстро обмотал его голову и отступил назад.

Леви ошарашено уставился на него поверх сползшего с глаз шарфа. Теперь у Эрена горело все лицо и даже уши, но в глазах застыло такое упрямство, словно он готов был биться насмерть, если Леви попробует отдать шарф обратно.

Леви наконец-то видел перед собой прежнего Эрена.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга, потом Эрен пробормотал:

— Удачной вахты, сэр.

Он ударил себя кулаком в грудь и стремительно зашагал прочь. На этот раз Леви проводил его спину взглядом, пока Эрен не исчез за краем стены, после чего повернулся лицом к пейзажу за Розой. Где-то там ждал его мести враг. Это был только вопрос времени.

Налетевший ветер взъерошил ему волосы, но не задел укрытую шею.

Леви устало вздохнул, поудобнее перевязал шарф, взял чашку и принялся ждать титанов.


End file.
